


More Than a Warm Mouth

by XxmerthurcatxX



Series: Gallavich Fix It Fics [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys being dumb about feelings, First Time Blow Jobs, Fix It, How it should have happened, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, as always, ian is a kicked puppy, ian is down for it, in the only way he knows how, mickey is bad at feelings, mickey sort of gets his shit together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: Mickey didn't understand why Ian was giving him the cold shoulder. He asked him not to kill Frank and he didn't, so what's the hold up?What should have happened in season 2 episode 8. As always, I want the boys to have a moment that doesn't get monumentally screwed. Just talk about your feelings!!!!!





	More Than a Warm Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, my hand slipped.

Mickey’s hand brushed against the gun tucked into the waistband of his jeans as he watched Frank stumble drunkenly down the street. It would be so easy. The streets were dead this time of night so there would be no witnesses. Let’s be honest, no one would miss Frank. Mickey pushed off the wall he was leaning against to follow Frank down the alley. This was it. This was the moment, but the second his hand curled around the gun he stopped, Ian’s face popping into his head. 

Ian. The stupidly persistent red head whose puppy dog eyes haunted Mickey’s dreams no matter how much he tried to deny it. Would he really forgive him if he went through with this? Ian hated his Dad, that much was obvious, but he would still be killing a member of the Gallagher family. A member of Ian’s family. Fuck. 

Mickey told himself he didn’t care, yanking the gun out from under her shit and aiming it at Frank. He was a good shot. He wouldn’t miss. One shot to the head, that would be it. 

_ “You can’t...you can’t...You know- I don’t want you to-” _

The words,  _ Ian’s _ words, rang over and over again in his head. Mickey was fucked and he knew it, gritting his teeth and depositing the gun in the nearest trash can before slamming his fist into the bricks of the building next to him. Fuck, fuck, fuck!

It took all of his self control not the head straight the the Gallagher’s house to find Ian and hate fuck him into oblivion. He knew it wasn’t an option. Not when Ian shared a room with two of his brothers. No, he’d have to wait until work tomorrow. He grudgingly headed home for what he knew would be a sleepless night. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mickey was early for work for the first time in his life, pacing up and down the aisles as he waited for Ian to get there. He was nervous and he fucking hated it. He was never nervous. Not like this anyway. The bell above the door chimed and Mickey’s head shot up. The shock of red hair he could see over the top of one of the shelves was unmistakable. He gave himself one more minute to peruse the shelves as not to seem too over eager before making his way over to lean casually against the counter. 

Ian was counting the drawer, resolutely not looking at Mickey. Well that wasn’t a good sign. 

“Frank make it back last night?” Mickey asked, trying for casual. 

“Lip saw him at Karen’s,” Ian said, still avoiding his eye. 

Mickey chewed his bottom lip. The fuck was this kid’s problem? He asked him not to kill Frank and he didn’t. Why was he acting like a kicked puppy? Normally he’d have locked the door and taken Mickey out back to bend him over the freezer by now. 

“We gonna fuck or what?” Mickey asked, never one to beat around the bush. Besides, he couldn’t take the silence. Usually the trick with Ian was getting him to shut up, not the other way around. 

Ian sighed, shaking his head and closing the cash drawer. He pulled a book out of his bag, something about army weaponry and kicked his feet up on the counter, ignoring Mickey completely now. Well that wasn’t good. 

Mickey shifted from foot to foot, pushing up the sleeves of his sweater to show off his arms. He knew Ian liked his arms. The redhead didn’t even flinch. Mickey faked a sneeze. He didn’t say bless you. Rolling his eyes, Mickey slammed his hands down on the counter. Ian’s lip twitched. 

“Okay, what the fuck? You asked me not to kill Frank and guess fucking what? I didn’t. So what’s with the cold shoulder, huh? What crawled up your ass and died?” he demanded. 

Ian’s eyes finally met his and when they did they were cold. Icier than Mickey had ever seen them. It was only for a second before he looked back at his book, muttering something under his breath.

“What was that, Mumbles?” Mickey asked, leaning closer, glaring at him. 

Ian huffed, slamming his book shut and giving Mickey his full attention. Finally. 

“I said I don’t understand you,” he said, voice tight. 

“The hell does that mean?”

“I’m sorry, am I the only one who remembers what happened yesterday? What you said to me?”

“What I said-

“Let me refresh your memory,” Ian said, cutting off the other boy. “Uh, you said we were done. That we weren’t boyfriend and girlfriend, which fuck you for that one by the way. You said that I was...” he trailed off, voice catching. “That I was just a warm mouth to you.”

Mickey gaped at the boy. Ian’s eyes were wet with unshed tears, like they had been yesterday. He knew he’d gone too far with that one. Hell he could pinpoint the exact second Ian’s heart broke. And it was his fucking fault. Mickey scrubbed a hand down his face, sighing. 

“Look, Gallagher, I didn’t mean it, okay?”

Ian huffed a laugh, shaking his head. 

“Bullshit. You say that now cause you wanna get fucked. Or maybe you want me to suck your dick. That’s all I’m good for right?” he asked, a single tear finally escaping to slide down his cheek. 

Mickey stared at him. At the boy he’d broken like it was nothing. Oh if only he knew. If he knew the number of sleepless nights Mickey had had because he couldn’t stop thinking about him. If he knew that Mickey cried, that’s right, cried like a bitch, when he got thrown in juvie because it meant being away from him for a year. But of course he didn’t know that because Mickey fought tooth and nail to keep him at arm’s length. It was for his own good. At least that’s what he told himself. 

Ian let out a long breath, pinching the bridge of his nose and squeezing his eyes shut until the tears stopped. 

“Look, just forget about it okay. It’s like you said. We’re done,” Ian said quietly. 

No, Mickey thought. Not good enough. He had to do something. He had to...a thought popped into his head. A horrible thought. A  _ dirty _ thought. By far the gayest thought he’d ever had and one that would send his father into a fucking frenzy, but if there was ever a time to go for it it was now. It was his hail mary, at the fucking buzzer pass. And he wasn’t gonna screw it up this time. 

Without a word Mickey went to lock the door, flipping the sign to “back in ten.” He stepped around the counter, grabbing a hold of Ian’s shirt and dragging him back to the freezer with him. 

“Mickey, I said-

“Shut the fuck up and wait there,” Mickey growled, shoving him into the room. He took a minute to check that the back door was locked. They didn’t need a repeat of what got them into this mess in the first place. 

When he walked back into the freezer Ian was leaning against the shelf with his arms crossed. 

“Come on Mick, I’m not gonna-

“Kiss me,” Mickey said quickly, before he lost his nerve. 

Ian’s mouth dropped open, eyes wide. 

“What?” he asked. 

“Don’t make me say it again asswipe,” Mickey grunted. 

When Ian still made no move Mickey took matters into his own hands, one hand snaking around the back of Ian’s neck as he leaned up and pressed their mouths together. It was like kissing a damn statue. Ian seemed to be frozen in shock and Mickey was about to give up when he felt Ian’s hands at his hips, yanking him closer as he deepened the kiss. Mickey would deny the whimper he let out until his dying day, but when Ian’s tongue slipped into his mouth he couldn’t help it. He tangled his fingers in Ian’s hair, kissing him harder until he was abruptly shoved back. 

“What the fuck?” he breathed, a little dazed as he looked questioningly at the redhead. 

“Y-you can’t just do shit like that Mickey. Not if you don’t mean it. Please,” Ian begged. 

Mickey swallowed hard, stepping back into Ian’s space, pressing one more kiss to his lips. 

“I mean it,” he said simply. 

The smile that spread across Ian’s face was blinding, Mickey’s words spurring him back into action as he kissed the living daylights out of the shorter boy. Mickey groaned when he felt Ian’s hand slip into his jeans to squeeze at his ass. He was tempted to forget about the other part of his plan for bringing Ian back here when Ian slid one teasing finger over his entrance, but he couldn’t. This was important. For both of them. He broke away from the kiss, hands fumbling with Ian’s belt. Ian nipped at his neck while he got his jeans undone. Taking a breath to steady himself, Mickey dropped to his knees, yanking Ian’s jeans and boxers down as he went. 

“M-Mickey, what are you doing?” the redhead asked, gaping down at him.

“The fuck does it look like?” Mickey grumbled. He understood why Ian was surprised. He’d never sucked him off before, even though Ian had done it for him countless times. He never offered and Ian never asked. Having his dick sucked was one thing, but actually putting another dude’s dick in his mouth. It was a line he never thought he would cross. But Ian wasn’t just some dude and he kinda felt like he owed it to him. Hell, maybe he owed it to himself. 

Before he could wuss out, Mickey leaned forward and licked a long stripe up Ian’s dick, making the redhead’s breath catch. Encouraged, he sucked just the head into his mouth, trying to remember what he liked when Ian did it for him. Granted Ian was definitely bigger so he knew he wouldn’t be able to fit the whole thing in his mouth. He wrapped his hand around what he couldn’t fit in his mouth as he bobbed his head slowly, taking his time to get used to the new, not entirely unpleasant, feeling of having a dick in his mouth. 

Ian was a mess above him already, letting out these breathy little gasps with every bob of Mickey’s head. He had one hand around the back of Mickey’s neck, not trying to force him to go faster of take more of his dick, just to encourage him. For his part, Mickey was surprised to find it wasn’t as weird as he thought it would be. Even more surprised to find that he liked it. Maybe even loved it. The power he felt at being able to make Ian’s thighs quake and his head fall back heavily against the shelves had his hard in his jeans. He used his free hand to rub at his own hard on, moaning around Ian’s dick. 

“O-oh fuck, Mick, are you t-touching yourself? Oh god, you are. That’s so hot. I-I can’t-” Ian groaned, gripping tight to one of the shelves to keep himself from thrusting into Mickey’s mouth. 

God, no wonder people did this. It was fucking awesome, Mickey thought as he pulled off Ian’s dick to swirl his tongue around the head before diving back down. He knew it probably wasn’t the most skilled blowjob Ian had received, but he hoped his enthusiasm made up for his lack of technique. From the way Ian was writhing, Mickey assumed he didn’t mind. 

“You s-should pull off. Gonna-ah-gonna come,” Ian warned. 

The comment only spurred Mickey on and when he let out a low hum of appreciation for the way Ian’s fingers tightened in his hair, the redhead tipped over the edge with a choked sob, his head lolling back and eyes squeezing shut. Mickey swallowed what he could of Ian’s cum, eyes flickering up just in time to see the look of utter bliss younger boy’s face. That look was enough to have him coming in his jeans as he pulled off Ian’s dick and rested his forehead against his thigh, whimpering through his orgasm. 

They took a moment to collect themselves, both dragging in huge gulps of air before Ian was yanking Mickey to his feet and kissing him soundly on the mouth before peppering his face with kisses. Mickey huffed.

“Okay, okay, I get it. You like getting your dick sucked. I’ll be sure to do it more often,” he said. 

Ian was beaming at him.

“You mean it?” he asked. 

Mickey bit his lip to keep from snapping at him or saying something he knew he’d regret. Come on Milkovich, for once don’t shatter the damn moment. 

“Yeah. Yeah I do,” he said, feeling shy all of a sudden. For fuck sake he just had the guy’s dick in his mouth and now he was shy?

Ian smiled, thumb brushing across Mickey’s bottom lip. 

“Can’t believe you kissed me,” he said, voice full of wonder. 

Mickey shrugged, trying to play it cool. 

“I wanted to, so I did. Got a problem with that, Firecrotch?” he asked.

Ian laughed. 

“Nope. No problem at all.”


End file.
